Hails and the Ice Bucket Challenge
by HailsStorm
Summary: read the tital rated T cuz im paranoid


**A/N: **

**Hails: Whelp! I'm doing this!**

* * *

Hails: Hello my little Hail Stones! and welcome to me... doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge... /)_o

Max: Heck yeah! It's gonna be funny watching her freeze her ass off!

Hails: SILENCE! I Keel You!

Lloyd: You don't actually watch...

Hails: No! I do not! I just happen to know it because my brother watches it. Speaking of brothers, mine have been absolute twerps lately. Apparently my mom bought me Chocolate Eclair flavored ice cream, and I didn't know, so my brothers ate it... ;(

Kai: Oh... too bad... so sad!

Hails: *Glares daggers at Kai's face* as I was saying, Im doing the ALS Ice Bucket. You have 24 hours to respond to nomination, by dumping a bucket of ice water on your head, or donate to charity. I don't currently have five bucks on me to donate, so... yeah! oh, and after you do the challenge... you get to nominate someone else to do it! I happen to have been nominated by **Sword of Robotics **and **Ninjawritermaster**. Curse... you... both! Lets just do this! Do it! doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit!

Gasman: *Dumps bucket of ice water on Hails' head*

Hails: *dances around like a maniac* AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah! (That was like Jay's squeal after he had tea dumped in his lap by Dr. Julien's tea bot) Cold cold cold cold cold! oh that is so cold!

Ninja and Flock: HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Hails: Okay... Now that I'm done dancing around like an idiot... That was actually quite refreshing... *Whips blonde Elsa braid style hair out of face*

Max: ... What?

Hails: You heard me! On to the nominations!

I nominate... Drumroll please! **Drum roll plays**

Hails: **KairiVenomus**

** JoJo419**

** Monday1113**

** Mehri Garmadon**

** Frosti1212 (I am allowed to do that many? XD)**

Have fun dumping Ice water on your head guys! YAY! on to some other... nominations... ehehe

Ninja and Flock: Scared

Hails: both Cole and Max have to do it too!

Cole and Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hails: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss

Zane: two buckets of Ice Water coming up! *Dumps ice water on Cole's and Max's heads*

Hails: AaaaaahahahahaahahHHah! Thats what you get... Insolent fools!

Max: Sweet mother of god! My wings need to stay drier than butterfly's! Im gonna kill you Hails! *Lunges towards Hails only to barely miss cuz of her awesome ninja skills as the Ninja of Storms or Ice and Lightning... its a mix of Zane and Jay's elements*

Hails: Lay a finger on me... and I will personally make sure you are tortured by uploading a NinjaFlock Truth or Dare show, AND a Torturous chapter of the Bird Kids!

Max: *grumbles disaprovingly*

Cole: Well... Now that thats over... I nominate... The Green Ninja!

Lloyd: *Frowns* scared Whaaaaaaat?!

Cole: Yep! Zane! Get the golden boy some Ice Water!

Zane: Coming up!

Lloyd: Nope! *Runs away*

Hails: *jumps in front of Lloyd* Where you going Golden Boy? We gonna have a party... You might be my fave ninja... but that doesn't mean I won't still dump Ice water on your head! *Dumps Ice Water on Lloyd's head*

Lloyd: AAAAAAH! Cold! COLD COLD COLD!

Hails: AHAHAHAHAHA! *snickers* AAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAAA... *gasping deeply* I can't breath... I... cant... breath... hehehehe *tries to hold back laugh, but fails* AAAAAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Lloyd: Let that be it! Let that be it! End the chapter please!

Hails: *snickers and gasps for air* Alright... but not until Max does her nominations, kay? Then I'll give you a special surprise

Lloyd: *Smiles* Okay then, I'm better now!

Max: Okay then... I nominate... Fang and Iggy!

Fang: No

Iggy: You can't do this to a blind kid!

Max: I can too! *Chases Iggy and Fang around with a bucket of Ice Water.

Hails: Okaaaaaaaaay... While Max chases them around, Lloyd! I got your surprise!

Lloyd: Yeees hopeful

Hails: Close your eyes...

Lloyd: huh? confused

Hails: Just do it

Lloyd: *Shrugs and closes eyes*

Hails: *dumps a bucket of Ice Water on Lloyd's head*

Lloyd: AAAAAH! Why did you do that!? *shrieking like banshie*

Hails: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! *Laughs* Forgive me?

Lloyd: Never

Hails: Figures, But in all serious, here ya go! *Gives Lloyd a chocolate ice-cream cone*

Lloyd: Your forgiven!

Kai: Whaaaaaat?

Hails: He got dunked twice

Max: and I have wings that need to dry

Hails: So does he!

Angel: Can I have ice cream?

Hails: No

Angel: Please? *mind powers activate*

Hails: damn it, fine *gives Angel vanilla ice cream cone*

Angel: YAAAAAY!

Hails: Well my little Hails Stones

Stay Sharp

Always wear a seat belt

and I love you ALL and there is nothing you can do about it!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hails: There you go! I actually thought dumping a bucket of ice water on my head was refreshing! Hope you liked **

**just to be clear**

**Nominated by moi:**

**Kairivenomus**

**JoJo419**

**Monday1113**

**Mehri Garmadon**

**Frosti1212**

**Have fun dumping ice water on your heads!**


End file.
